MARACAS
by jekari
Summary: COMO VOLVER A LA MUJER QUE AMAS, POR DAVIS MOTOMIYA JAJAJA UNA LINDA MUESTRA DE AMISTAD, ANTE UNA SITUACION QUE LE PASA A MUCHOS, EL ERROR DE NO PENSAR ANTES DE ACTUAR...ONE SHOT TAKARI CANCION: MARACAS!


**HOLA MUCHACHOS, SE QUE QUISIERAN GOLPEARME POR QUE NO HE SUBIDO CAPS. PERO YA LO ESTOY REDACTANDO NO SE PREOCUPEN SOLO ME FALTAN DETALLES…****ASÍ QUE PARA CALMAR LAS ANSIAS VOY A ESCRIBIR AHORA MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT JAJA VA CON LA CANCIÓN MARACAS DE JOAN SEBASTIAN ((BUENO AUNQUE ME FASCINA ES LA VERSIÓN DE PANDA SE LAS RECOMIENDO))…SIN MAS AQUÍ VAMOS…AH Y LA CANCIÓN VA EN NEGRITA Y SUBRAYADA…**

**MARACAS…**

**Les voy a contar la historia de dos muchachos que en su juventud solían llevar serenata a la misma chica el tiempo los separo y fue también el tiempo que se encargo de reunirlos otra vez y esto fue lo que sucedió al reencuentro**

Tk Takaishi, salía de su instituto para su departamento en las abarrotadas calles de Shibuya, en Tokio, vivía allí ya que era mas cercano a su instituto de literatura, aunque los fines de semana pasaba a visitar a su mamá y de paso a su hermano y a su papá, más sin embargo siempre que volvía a Odaiba, había un recuerdo que lo mataba… un recuerdo que solo lo mataba por acelerado, por no pensar las cosas y dejarse llevar, aunque así es ese sentimiento loco que a todos nos pone mal, así es el amor… Sin embargo cuando iba sumido en sus pensamientos un empujón que lo hizo caer, lo devolvió a la realidad…

- óyeme grandísimo…oh Tk? Tk Takaishi?-

- si, pero ¿De donde me conoces? ahhh eres tu ¿Davis? -

- oye pero ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo Davis dándole un abrazo a su amigo, que hace mucho no veía

-oye Davis sabes que… **amigo ven te invito una copa-**

**-no tomo gracias-**

**-** jajaja en serio **no tomas, bien, te invito un café que quiero recordar la época loca, de ayer cuando teníamos dieciséis-**

**-bueno-** respondió Davis ya que tenía hambre

-Davis ahora vivo aquí mas bien tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-ahh si, bueno solo compraba cosas para el departamento, como sabrás eso de vivir solo…-

-si… lo se – respondió Tk con una mueca triste-

-¿? Como que lo sabes, Tk la última vez que nos vimos fue en tu matrimonio con Kari, después fui a estudiar culinaria en el exterior, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué acaso ya no están juntos? **¿Ven dime que ha pasado con tu esposa?**-

-**mmm, nos divorciamos-** respondió el con una tristeza a flor de piel-

-** seguro te dejo por ser infiel **– dijo Davis en forma de chiste, luego re3cordó las veces que Tk y el peleaban por la pequeña Kari, y en vez de rabia le dio mas bien nostalgia – **recuerdas que yo le mandaba rosas pero la conquisto mas tu clavel-**

**-así es-** respondió Tk algo extrañado – creí que te enojarías…-

-claro que no ¿Por qué lo haría? Ya era hora más bien, recuerdas en su cumpleaños…-

-ahh si – respondió Tk con algo de alegría - ** llevamos juntos serenata junto hasta el balcón aquel, tu la guitarra y yo maracas, ella quince y nosotros dieciséis-**

_Flash Back_

_Kari llevaba un vestido hermoso adornado con flores rosas, después de todo eran sus quince años, mas sin embargo estaba muy molesta ya que dos personas importantes aun no habían llegado, y eso la ponía muy triste…_

_-Tu… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, contigo creí que estarías en primera fila pegado a Kari…-dijo Davis con una guitarra en la espalda…-_

_-en primera, yo la acompaño porque es mi amiga, y muy próximamente mi novia – dijo Tk con unas maracas en las manos_

_-y ¿con eso vas a darle serenata? Jajaja – rió Davis irónicamente_

_-te puedo apostar a que le gustara más mi canción-_

_-ahh si, pues comencemos – dijo Davis retante_

_En ese momento Kari salio extrañada a su balcón donde todos quedaron anonadados, por lo que escuchaban, Davis cantaba bien pero…Tk había escrito un poema con cosas hermosas escritas para Kari…Yolei Sora y Mimi estaban saltando felices y empujando a Kari a que tomara una difícil decisión, así que…_

_-muchachos, muchas gracias por su serenata…de verdad, los quiero a los dos, pero saben…me gusta uno de ustedes y quiero que sepan de una vez quien es, porque no puedo guardarme mas esto…esa persona es…-_

_-oye Davis hagamos una promesa-_

_-que quieres Takaishi-_

_-no importa con quien se queda Kari, solo tenemos que amarla mas que nada en el mundo-_

_-de acuerdo, promesa de amigos-_

_-no-dijo Tk-promesa de hermanos_

_END FLASH BACK_

-**llevamos juntos serenata, juntos hasta el balcón aquel, yo la guitarra y tu maracas, ella quince y nosotros dieciséis- **recordó Davis con alegría aquellas épocas

-sabes… - dijo Tk – **solo por ser mi amigo te confieso-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-me divorcie mas nunca la olvide, **nos casamos sin pensar, no fuimos mas tolerantes, éramos muy jóvenes y una relación no solo se construye de amor, sino también de confianza tolerancia y cariño, nuestras ocupaciones nos cerraban y no aprendimos a dejar nuestros celos estupidos a un lado, **extraño su mirar sueño el regreso, la amo mas que cuando me case-**

**-**ya se!!! – Dijo Davis – **llevemos juntos serenata-**

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? **No, no tiene caso-**

**-esto lo deben de saber, yo la guitarra y tu maracas…conquístala…ámala…como cuando teníamos dieciséis **además se que Kari moriría, por ese detalle-

Tk después de pensarlo, finalmente accedió a las locas y descabelladas pero siempre efectivas, ideas de Davis, así que fueron al departamento de Tk, por sus viejas maracas y una guitarra y se dirigieron al antiguo departamento de Kari, donde ella se encontraba cuidando a un bebe de aproximadamente un año-

-oye Davis no puedo creerlo…**llevamos junto serenata juntos hasta el balcón aquel, tu la guitarra y yo maracas, como cuando teníamos dieciséis-**

**-vamos, conquístala, ámala, **y sobre todo hazla feliz, pues eres el único que puede hacerlo…-

Al llegar y escuchar la canción, Kari no pudo contenerse y llorar por lo que estaba observando, habían llegado tal cual, ese día de sus quince años, a darle la misma serenata…a Kari se le borro ese enojo que des hace mucho pensaba que era estupido, así que no pudo mas, tomo a su bebe y corrió a los brazos de…

-mi adorado Tk, no sabes cuanto llevo esperando esto-

-yo igual, solo que no me atrevía, perdóname-

-no hay problema, solo que espero que esta vez nos dure-

-si, lo único, es que para esta vez, quiero que Davis sea muestro padrino- dijo Tk

-¿Quién yo?- dijo "modesto" Davis, de acuerdo-respondió con una esbozante sonrisa

-por cierto Tk – dicho esto sonrío por lo que veía – te presento a nuestro hijo…-

******************************************************************************************

**AHHHHH…COMENTARIOS REVIEWS, PROMETO MAS ONE-SHOT DE MIS IDE4AS DESCABELLADAS!!!**


End file.
